Transmit/receive (T/R) modules are often used in radar arrays. Typical T/R modules can include power amplifier (PA) stages, low noise amplifier (LNA) stages, digital phase shifters, digital attenuators and T/R switches for interconnecting various components depending on whether the T/R module is in a transmit or a receive mode. Driving conventional T/R modules takes multiple drivers and discrete components.
It would be desirable to implement a monolithic T/R module driver that can both drive the numerous switches, phase shifters and attenuators and also enable and disable receive and transmit amplifiers to reduce power dissipation.